Portable computers such as notebook computers typically have a plastic top cover for housing and protecting a flat-panel display. In most cases, the flat-panel display is secured to the back or rear surface of the top cover. Along one edge of the top cover, the top cover is pivotably secured to a base unit with two hinges. The base unit usually has a plastic base unit housing to which the hinges are mounted and includes a keyboard on the upper surface of the base unit. The hinges allow the top cover to be opened and closed over upper surface (and hence the keyboard) of the base unit. When in the closed position, the top cover protects both the flat-panel display and the keyboard. To use the computer, the top cover is pivoted upwardly and tilted backward, relative to the base unit, to allow visual access to the flat-panel display and physical access to the keyboard.